Of Keyblades and Kung Fu
by Keysoul
Summary: Master Shifu and his students go to train with Master Eraqus with Terra, Ven and Aqua. But soon Master Xehanort has a diabolical plan up his sleeve.
1. Prologue

**Of Keyblades & Kung-Fu**

Chapter 1: Prologue

One day in the Land of Departure, Master Eraqus was using his light of communication to talk with another master of a different fighting art, "You wish to match my pupils with your own?" Asked Eraqus, "_Yes, I believe that if two arts of different types collided, we may uncover deep truths about both arts._" Said the other master, "Very well, I will open a corridor of light for you and your pupils to pass through." Said Eraqus as he turned the line of communication off.

Meanwhile... somewhere in China, "Students!" Master Shifu called the furious five and the dragon warrior, Po. "We are going to visit another master and train with his students for a time, I trust you are all prepared." "Yes Master!" They announced as they did the traditional Kung-Fu bow, suddenly a portal that seemed to be made of light appeared, "What's this!" Exclaimed Tigress in caution, "Calm down, it is merely our way of getting there." Shifu walked through the portal, looking at each other and deciding to follow him, the group also followed through the portal.

At the Land of Departure, Terra, Ven and Aqua were training until Master Eraqus called to them, "I have arranged that another master and his pupils will be arriving shortly to train with us for a while." As he said this, the portal that Shifu and his students used opened and they passed through, once everyone was in the portal closed "Greetings Master Shifu." Greeted Eraqus, "You too, Master Eraqus." The pupils were looking at each other, not saying anything until Po broke the silence,"Hey, nice to meet ya, I'm Po the Dragon Warrior." Ven walked up to him, "My name's Ventus, but everyone just calls me Ven for short." He held his hand out and Po shooke it in greeting, after this everyone began greeting each other except for Tigress who remained silent.

"Now that everyone is friendly, I can announce that we will start off with a tournament tomorrow afternoon, until then you are to talk and get to know each other." Announced Eraqus, everyone then headed down to the garden where they talked about their skills and how good they were, "I was chosen by Master Oogway to be the legendary Dragon Warrior." Explained Po, Ven was really interested in this, "Wow, really!" "Yeah, and I protected the Valley of Peace from the evil Tai Lung." "Wow, sounds really cool, I'm training with keyblade master Eraqus to become a keyblade master myself." Ventus summoned his keyblade, "Whoa, this is a keyblade!" Asked Po, "Yeah, only a chosen few become wielders of the keyblade and I'm one of them!" Po was examining the keyblade as to how cool it looked.

Meanwhile Terra was walking alongside Tigress, trying to figure out what to say, "Uh... hi, I'm Terra...?" "...You should be wise as to who you greet." Said Tigress, not even turning to look at him, "I just want to be friends." Said Terra, "I am only friends with those who have earned my trust." Said Tigress as she continued walking. "Well I guess being friends won't be so easy." Said Terra as he continued walking.

Aqua was talking with Monkey and Viper, "You can use magic!" Exclaimed Viper, "Yeah, it's pretty easy, maybe you could learn magic too." Said Aqua, Mantis who was on Monkey's shoulder spoke up, "If you find magic easy, what else can you do?" "Well the whole job of a keyblade wielder is to keep the worlds from harm and maintain the balance of Light and Darkness." Said Aqua. "I thought Darkness was suppost to be evil." Said Monkey, "Well... it is in a way, those who use darkness can be easily corrupted by it and can become greedy for power." Explained Aqua.

As the group headed down to the garden, Eraqus and Shifu watched. "It will be a good experience for them and for the arts of the Keyblade and for Kung-Fu." Said Shifu, "Yes, it will be." Said Eraqus.

* * *

I have always wanted to do a Birth by Sleep/Kung-Fu Panda crossover, there are soooooooo many things that can be done with it, and there will be some twists and turns too, and I've also got a few things up my sleeve, (wait, those two mean the same thing uh... nevermin).


	2. The Exam

**Of Keyblades & Kung-Fu**

Author's Notes: I'm sorry that I haven't updated in ages, I've been busy and it just slipped my mind.

* * *

Chapter 2: The Exam

Somewhere in the realm of darkness, an old, bald man with pointy ears and white beard walked through the darkness followed by a boy wearing a black helmet and an organic bodysuit.

"Master, do you think he is strong enough?" The boy asked.

"Yes Vanitas, he shall aid us in our goal." Said the man to the boy.

They arrived at a dark abyss where a snow leopard was confined in dark chains.

"So, this is the one they call Tai Lung." Said Vanitas.

Tai Lung looked up at the two and attempted to swipe at them.

"Of course, he is naive. He cannot break through the dark chains without knowing how." The old man who said drawing his keyblade. "Who are you? What are you doing?" Tai Lung asked them, "I am Keyblade Master Xehanort, and this is my pupil Vanitas." He said as he cut the chains with dark magic. "You seek revenge on the one named Po who sealed you here yes?" The master asked to Tai Lung who nodded, "Then have you heard of the legend of the ultimate weapon?" Tai Lung shook his head. "The X-Blade (pronounced 'keyblade')" Tai Lung looked confused, "Isn't that the keyblade?" Xehanort shook his head, "No, not just any key but the ultimate key. One that would open Kingdom Hearts and obtain the ultimate power" Tai Lung again looked confused, "Kingdom... Hearts?" Vanitas stepped forward, "Kingdom Hearts is known as the heart of all worlds and if opened the power within will connect all worlds to each other once more, we plan on doing this to restart the keyblade war for research." Explained Vanitas. "You would start a war for research?" Tai Lung asked. "Yes it is the only way to know a keyblade's true nature and by doing so unlocking one's heart's true potential." Xehanort said.

* * *

Back at the Land of Departure, it was night and Terra and Ventus were sparring while the others watched.

"C'mon Ven you can do better than that." Terra taunted as Ven rushed at him.

"Keyblades are just like swords, so you learn swordplay here?" Viper asked Aqua.

"Yes, and more we also learn how to control the keyblades power and magic." Aqua explained as they continued to watch them spar.

"Excellent Ven, keep it up and you'll be ready for the exam in no time." Said Terra.

"Just because your exam's tommorrow, don't think you're better than me!" Said Ven as they finished.

"Well I guess we're just about ready." Said Aqua as she looked at the sky.

"Yeah." Said Terra.

* * *

The next day everyone was in the main hall of the land of departure where Terra and Aqua were having their mark of mastery exam.

Master Eraqus walked up with Masters Shifu and Xehanort sat in the thrones behind him, Terra and Aqua were standing at attention in front of him with Ven, Po and the Furious Five standing against the wall watching.

"So, if they pass they become masters?" Po asked Ven.

"Yeah, they must show complete control over their keyblades to show that they have the mark of mastery." Ven said.

"Today you will be examined for the mark of mastery, not one but two of the keyblade's chosen stand here as candidates. But this is neither a competition nor a battle for supremasy, not a test of wills but a test of heart. Both of you may prevail or neither, but I am sure our guests, masters Shifu and Xehanort, did not travel all this way to see our youngest prospects in years fall short of the mark. I trust you are ready." Said Master Eraqus.

"Yes." Terra and Aqua said together.

"Then let the examination begin." Said Master Eraqus as he summoned orbs of light, but Xehanort suddenly used dark power without anyone noticing, causing the orbs of light to attack and one was heading for Ven and Po who quickly attacked.

"Don't let this distract you, focus on the exam." Said Ven

"Ven, this is dangerous you should let us handle it." Said Aqua.

"He's not alone." Said Po as he got ready to attack.

"Yeah he's right, none of us are ever alone, we always have friends who back us up." Said Terra as they attacked the rogue orbs of light.

Afterwards they moved onto the next part where Terra and Aqua tested their skills against each other.

"Now this is the final part." Ven told Po.

"What do they do?" Po asked.

"They spar against each other showing how they weild their keyblades and if it shows the mark of mastery." Ven said.

"...For there are no winners only truths, for when equal powers clash their nature is revealed." Said Master Eraqus.

Terra and Aqua prepared themsleves for the match.

"Begin!" Eraqus announced as they began swinging at each other, Terra narrowly avoided a swing from Aqua and subconciously summoned darkness in his hand before quickly dispeling it.

The masters watched their exam as Eraqus came up with the results.

"I saw that darkness thing that Terra did, was it bad?" Said Po.

"Yeah, darkness is generally a bad thing for keyblade masters." Said Ven.

"...Only Aqua has shown the mark of mastery, Terra you failed to keep the darkness within you sufficiantly in check. But there is always next time." Said Eraqus as he walked off.

As Ven, Aqua and the others confronted Terra about his fail, Xehanort went to the boy Vanitas who had his helmet off.

"What do you make of Ventus?" Xehanort asked the boy.

"He ain't gonna cut it, someone's gotta break that loser in." Said Vanitas.

"And what about the panda?" Xehanort asked.

"He's strong but lacks discipline, if they're gonna be of any use we need to make them stronger." Said Vanitas as he put his helmet on.

"Not here you won't, I have to keep up appearances." Said Xehanort as he walked off.

"I know that." Said Vanitas as he followed.

* * *

Sorry for the delay but it's here.


End file.
